


Stone Souvenir

by hojjangg



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Just a short drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojjangg/pseuds/hojjangg
Summary: When Minhyuk visits the famous stone statue, surrounded by stories of witches and soulmates, he never expected those stories to be true. Nor did he expect to be the one to break it.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Stone Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that came from a prompt. Kinda wish I could expand on it more but this'll have to do!

Minhyuk had always wanted to visit the capitol. 

The place filled with tall buildings and throngs of people from all walks of life. For anyone living in the kingdoms among the mountains, the capitol was the shining beacon in the distance, that all wished to visit. 

As the son of the highest ranking nobleman in the house of Antares, Minhyuk had been well sheltered while growing up, barely allowed to even leave the grounds. Now, in his early twenties, he was finally making the trip to the centre of the lands, after years of cajoling his father into loosening the reins. 

Needless to say, it had taken quite some time and effort to get to where he was. 

there was only one condition for him being allowed on this trip, however. That was, that on his return, he finally stopped delaying finding a wife and settled down with one of the handful of women that had been picked out for him. 

He wasn’t so keen on that idea.

But, that was for him to deal with after his return to the mountains. For now, he was going to make the most of his trip. 

One of the things he was most excited to see was the mysterious statue of an old prince that stood in one of the outer districts of the capitol. It had become quite the tourist attraction in recent years, due to the stories that surrounded it. 

As far as any historian knew, there was no record of when this statue was built, or why. One day it just appeared in historical texts, referenced as a geographical point in the city. All that was known about it was that it resembled the crown prince of the nation from centuries ago - the beloved prince Hoseok, lord of the lands by the sea. 

Here was where the stories came in. All that was known of this prince, was that one day he went out riding on his horse, and never returned. Some say that he rode out toward the mountains and fell from a cliff, others say he was attacked by bandits and slaughtered. These versions of the story all suggested that the statue was erected in his honor after his disappearance. 

But there was no fun in that, was there? 

The preferred version of the story relied on the old tales of witches and wizards. There were no doubts that it was believed magic existed back in those days - there were several records of people being burned at the stake under the suspicion of practicing witchcraft, but of course there was no solid evidence such practices actually existed. 

But the reason why this statue was now so popular, why people from the mountain kingdoms such as Minhyuk were so excited to see it, was because of the wonderful idea that it was the man himself, turned to stone. 

The story goes, that as the prince went out riding, he ran into an evil witch who cursed him and turned him into this statue. The only way to release him from his stone prison, was if he were to touch hands with his soulmate. They say the King had requested for every maiden in the entire nation to come and hold the statue’s hand, but to no luck.

And thus, created the tourist spot where all sorts of people would pose for photos, while holding the statue’s hand. 

Minhyuk was no different. He arrived in the capitol and found his way to the square, waiting patiently for his turn as he admired the work of the statue itself. 

The prince was a handsome man, wearing a beautifully detailed tunic and sash, a rapier at his hip, and a cloak around his shoulders. When it was Minhyuk’s turn with the statue, he noted he was almost life-sized, if you ignored the podium he stood upon. 

Jooheon had come along with him - there was no way his father would allow him to go alone, of course - and he prompted him to pose as he held up the camera. 

Minhyuk grabbed the statue’s hand, and smiled for the photo. 

Then, something unbelievable happened. The statue began to crack. 

Minhyuk turned his head in confusion as he heard it, and his eyes flew wide as he saw cracks spreading all over the statue. Letting go of the stone prince’s hand, he stepped back, wondering what on earth was going on. 

Then, like the statue stored centuries worth of internal pressure, it burst, pieces of stone hitting the ground around the podium in waves.

What was left, was a man, weary and bewildered as he stumbled, and all but fell from the podium.

Stunned, Minhyuk rushed forwards, grabbing him by the shoulders to try and keep him on his feet. The prince had grabbed him in turn, trying to steady himself, as he blinked in bewilderment. 

“What’s...where am…” he mumbled, before his gaze focused on the man he was holding onto, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

Minhyuk couldn’t manage words. 

Behind him, he could barely register the shocked whispers of the other people in the square, but he definitely heard Jooheon. 

“What the fuck just happened.” 

As if not noticing any of the people around them, the prince’s expression softened, turning into a small smile. “It’s...it’s you.” 

Minhyuk swallowed, finally finding his voice. “I’m...I’m what?” 

“The story…” Jooheon was muttering behind him. “It’s true?” 

The prince was regarding him fondly, as if they had known each other for quite some time, instead of the actual situation, which was this statue practically falling into his arms as a real man. 

His smile grew wider. “My soulmate.” 

Minhyuk had a million questions. The idea that the whole story was true and that right before him stood the prince from the statue who was very real was hard to swallow. 

He wasn’t sure why, out of all the thoughts swirling in his head, he decided to say this. 

“Father is not going to be pleased when I bring you home.” 

  
  



End file.
